Something New
by Zigglerkisses
Summary: What happens when Kyle gets hurt and Bobby is the only one who can take care of him? New, intense feelings are introduced and it's the start of something really special.


_**Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story.**_

 _ **Hey guys! Okay i know this one shot will be kind of weird for some of you who don't keep up with other wrestling companies (other than WWE) but i love these guys and I've been trying to write something for them. Enjoy!**_

"What do you mean Kyle 'might' be injured?" Bobby hissed at the medic

"It looks like he twisted his ankle, they're checking on him right now. You'll be allowed in the room in a little while" with that, the doctor escaped back into the trainers room, leaving Bobby all by himself in the hallway.

"Fuck" he kicked at the wall and slowly slid down it. Bringing his knees up to his chest.

Some other wrestlers walked by him, giving him confused but sympathetic looks. They were backstage at a Ring of Honor live event, having just finished a match against The Young Bucks. At some point during the match, Kyle had hit a spot wrong and his ankle got the worst of it.

He refused to get medical attention until after the match, which they lost anyway. Bobby was out there most of the time making sure Kyle didn't tag himself in. He saw it happen, he didn't need to argue with Kyle in front of the crowd. So he helped him to the back and handed him off to some awaiting doctors.

Matt and Nick walked over to him, "Hey dude. Have you heard anything?" Matt sat down beside Bobby, stretching his legs in front of him.

"Nah they wouldn't let me in there with him" Bobby growled

"Look man, we're really sorry.." Nick was cut off when Bobby looked up at him, "Don't apologize. It was no ones fault. He'll be fine"

"Okay well he'll be in there for awhile, come get showered and changed so you're not just sitting here in your trunks" Matt nudged at his shoulder until he stood up and followed the Bucks.

Bobby showered as quickly as possible. Only half assing washing his hair and the sweat from his body. He decided to just change into a sweater and some sweatpants. Once he was done, he quickly walked back to the trainers room, the door was now open. With a sigh of relief, he gently knocked on it. Kyle's head snapped up and the medic turned around, "Come in"

He nodded weakly and walked up to Kyle, "How are ya feeling?" he sat on the bed

"My head hurts. And my ankle is killing me" Kyle shrugged, "But i'll be fine"

"Do you even know what happened?" Bobby rubbed at his shoulder, like he always did. Kyle leaned in to the touch.

"Nah one minute i was getting ready to put Nick in my submission.. then it felt like i tore something. I almost blacked out" Kyle furrowed his brows and shook his head of the memory.

The medic sat down on a stool in front of them. "It looks like you partially sprained your ankle and have a minor concussion" he looked at the papers he was holding

Both Kyle and Bobby's faces totally fell at that, "How long will i be out?" Kyle's voice gave it away that he was starting to get upset.

"Well that's all up to you. You need to rest up for a little while. But you should be back in the ring within a month.. with the right care and depending on how your ankle heals up"

Kyle looked down at his hands and Bobby nodded, "Is he free to go?"

"Yeah. Make sure to ice it and keep pressure off. The longer the better" he handed a pair of crutches to Kyle. Bobby got off the bed and helped Kyle. Helping him to the back as well.

"Uh do you want me to help you get changed?" Bobby looked around the locker room awkwardly

"Sure. There's not much i can do now i guess" Kyle at down on the bench and took off his other boot, his right foot still bandaged up. He grunted in pain as he tried to bend over. Bobby quickly got to him to help.

"Can you get me my clothes?" Kyle pointed at his bag

Bobby nodded and grabbed it for him. He took out a t shirt and some sweatpants since they were just heading back to the hotel after they left.

Kyle pulled on the shirt, slowly with ease. His head started to pound again though, "Just help me pull my pants over my trunks" he bit out

Bobby looked him in the eyes and frowned, "When we get back to the room, i'll give you some painkillers" he bent down and carefully put Kyle's feet through the holes. Helping him stand, Bobby pulled them up his legs. Needless to say, it was awkward as fuck.

Kyle grabbed his crutches again as Bobby grabbed all their bags.

They left the building and got to their rental car, Bobby unloaded their bags in the trunk and helped Kyle get into the passenger seat. Once he was in, he buckled both his and Kyle's seat belts.

On the way, Kyle kept almost slipping to sleep, Bobby did his best to keep him awake. He grabbed onto his hand and squeezed. "You can't sleep Kyle. We'll be there soon"

And they were. Before they knew it (It was a big blur to Kyle.. literally) they were back at the hotel and in their room. Kyle hobbled over to the bed and sat down with a grunt.

"I'll get your medicine then some more ice. Relax" Bobby walked over to his bag and got some aspirin out. He grabbed a bottle of water and gave them to Kyle, "I'll be right back"

Bobby left with a empty bin and came back with it filled to the brim with ice. He made a little ice pack and grabbed a towel to wrap it in before handing it to Kyle, who was now resting at the head of the bed.

"Thank you.. uh for everything" Kyle chewed on his lip. Bobby smiled slightly, "Don't need to thank me" he patted his leg gently.

They stayed in that moment.. just staring at each other. Neither of them even daring to breathe. Kyle could feel the heat of Bobby's hand through his pants and he couldn't lie, it was nice. It was really fucking nice. They never talked about it, but of course they felt things whenever they touched. Whether they were good luck pats on the shoulder, or the hugs they sometimes shared after matches.

That was their thing though, being overly touchy. Everyone was so used to it at this point, they didn't bat an eyelash when they saw it.

"I'm gonna get changed" Bobby whipped his hand away and got up to go to the bathroom. Kyle frowned and shook his head, "That was weird" he mumbled to himself

He tried his best to clear his head of the strange thoughts by getting himself comfortable and watching TV.

Bobby came out of the bathroom moments later, just wearing pajama pants and no shirt. "In the morning, i gotta make some calls about you" he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kyle who just nodded, looking completely distraught.

"Don't worry. The doc said you'll be outta the ring for a month at the most. You'll heal up quick and before you know it, we'll be back in there together" Bobby tried to lighten the mood and be positive

Kyle bit his lip harder, almost tasting blood and looked down at his injury, "I hate that i don't fully remember what happened"

"Well you got kicked pretty hard.. then fell over and hit your head just as hard. That's all i saw. But you have a minor concussion dude, i don't expect you to remember" Bobby moved closer, slowly inch by inch.

Kyle stared at him, his eyes shamelessly trailed down his body. He cleared his throat and brought his attention back to his best friends face.

"I need to shower" Kyle looked down sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck

Bobby got off the bed and quickly walked over to the bathroom, peeking into the tub. He noticed the shower head was detachable.

"Um, i'll help.. if you want. You can just sit there and i'll do everything" Bobby whispered, feeling his face heat up. Kyle thought it over, he knew this was going to be awkward but he really needed to shower. Still feeling gross from the match earlier. Eventually he nodded and sat up

Bobby walked over to him and helped him up. They slowly made their way to the bathroom

"Do you want me to help you get undressed?"

Kyle just nodded and leaned against the sink. He held his hands up. Bobby grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over the younger mans head.

His fingers lingered a little while longer than they should have, but neither of them really cared. They both held their breathe as Bobby knelt down and started to pull Kyle's sweatpants down his legs. Kyle looked up at the roof, he just couldn't look at Bobby right now.

Once Bobby got his legs out of his pants, the trunks came next.

Sure they'd been close before.. but never like this. Honestly something was there. They both knew it, hell other people knew it as well. Once Kyle was naked, Bobby grabbed some plastic bags and wrapped his foot up before turning the water on.

"Get in there and sit on the little bench" Bobby instructed, and helped him in. He could tell how uncomfortable he was, so he handed Kyle a washcloth to cover his..region. Kyle nodded in gratitude and covered himself quickly. Bobby had to bite back a chuckle.

He grabbed the shower head and made sure the water was the right temperature. Slowly he sprayed Kyle's body as Kyle wiped himself with soap.

"Bow your head?" Bobby took his free hand and rubbed his thumb across Kyle's hand.

He did as he was told and Bobby wet his hair. He gave the shower head to Kyle as he grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand. Taking a deep breathe, Bobby began massaging it into Kyle's hair. Lathering it up as much as possible. Kyle relaxed into his touch, causing Bobby to smile.

He took the piece out of Kyle's hand and rinsed all the shampoo out.

"There you go" Bobby stood up and turned the water off. He helped Kyle up and out of the tub, and started wiping him down with a towel.

"How do you feel?" He looked him in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"My head still kinda hurts. But my ankle is sore as fuck. Thank you for the help"

"Always here to help" Bobby smiled softly and grabbed Kyle's pants and underwear to put on. After helping Kyle get into bed, Bobby turned all the lights off and got into his bed.

"Bobby?" Kyle whispered

"Yeah?" Bobby turned over, trying to look at Kyle through the darkness.

"Can you get me another aspirin? So i can sleep" Kyle yawned

Bobby turned on his little bedside lamp and got out of bed. He padded over to his bag and got one out of the bottle. He gave it to Kyle and ran a hand gently through his hair.

That's when it happened. He was suddenly pulled close and their lips connected. Bobby was too surprised to even move at first. Kyle attempted to claw at him just to pull him closer. To feel the contact on his body. Bobby's little gasp was swallowed down by Kyle, who used it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other, they both moaned into it.

Kyle didn't know what exactly had happened. He didn't know he was capable of being so.. bold. He never thought he's want to kiss Bobby of all people. His best friend. But in that moment, he needed it, he craved the touch and it was perfect. Bobby rubbed his back as Kyle raked his hands down Bobby's chest.

When they broke apart, they really didn't know what to say to each other. The air between them tense.. but not awkward. Bobby kissed Kyle's forehead one last time and got off the bed to go lay in his. He turned the light off and rolled over.

Needless to say, they didn't get much sleep that night.

 **X**

 _Bobby gasped as Kyle slowly moved down his body. Gently nipping at his skin. His tongue darted out every few inches to lick at the hot skin._

 _"Kyle.. Kyle what are we doing?" Bobby barely bit back a moan as Kyle kissed one of his hips._

 _"I don't know.. honestly. But i like it and i know you do too" Kyle heavily breathed and moved up quickly to kiss Bobby again. It was desperate and needy and perfect._

 _Bobby nibbled on Kyle's bottom lip and ran his hands down the younger mans body. They really didn't know what they were doing but it was something they'd figure out quickly._

 _Kyle pulled himself up so he was fully straddling Bobby's hips. Their lips still touching.. but they weren't kissing._

 _Kyle smirked and slowly started to grind his hips.._

 _Then Bobby woke up._

He had a light layer of sweat covering his skin and his heart was racing. Looking at the clock, it was only 8 in the morning. Kyle was still fast asleep.

"What the fuck" Bobby ran his hand across his face. That dream.. why the hell did it have to happen. His mind was going crazy. But that kiss last night felt so right in so many ways. He felt his lips and smiled before getting out of bed.

"I'll just shower now" he mumbled to himself

He showered quickly and got out, making sure to be as quiet as possible. After making sure Kyle was comfortable, Bobby sat at the little table and grabbed his phone.

Kyle woke up to the sound of Bobby's voice. When he opened his eyes, he looked over and his face immediately flushed. Remembering what had happened last night.

"Oh yeah i understand. We'll be there later. Bye" he let out a exasperated sigh and looked over at Kyle. His face softened, "How'd you sleep?"

Kyle attempted to sit up fully, "Pretty good. Would've been better if i was actually able to move around" he chuckled, "My head feels better though"

"I'm glad." Bobby scratched the back of his head, "So.. wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Kyle's face went pale, "I uh.. i don't know. I'm sorry that it happened"

Bobby shook his head and walked over to the bed, "No tell me Kyle. Cause i definitely wasn't expecting it. Don't be sorry" he moved closer and took Kyle's hand, gently rubbing his hand over his knuckles.

"i was caught up in the moment.. i didn't plan on it"

"Have you ever thought about it before?"

"No. i mean not really.. but it felt nice" Kyle stared at their joined hands, his face a light shade of pink.

"So would it be weird to tell you about this dream i had last night?" Bobby moved closer and Kyle's eyes widened, "Tell me" he choked out

"Well you were sitting in my lap" Bobby sat back and pulled at Kyle so he could get positioned correctly

They stared at each other and Bobby finally leaned forward to kiss Kyle. Their lips moving together at a tortuously slow pace. Bobby moved his hands down his body and rested them right above Kyle's ass

"What else happened?" Kyle whimpered against Bobby's neck

"Well we were just kissing, but you were slowly moving your hips" Bobby grabbed his hips and made him move. They could feel the heat through their pants and it made Kyle groan. Bobby smirked and kissed his neck, moving down slowly. He kept his pace and soon after, both their dicks were straining in their boxers.

"Do you.. uh wanna go further?" Bobby ran his thumb across the waistband of Kyle's pants.

"Well we need to get rid of these" Kyle pointed to his hard member and moved his hips to grind against Bobby's. He moaned and nodded his head, he lifted Kyle off his lap and carefully put him beside him on the bed.

Kyle's heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Are you sure?" Bobby looked up at him

Kyle nodded eagerly and lifted his hips so Bobby could pull his pants down.

"I've never done this before, but i'll try to make you feel real good" Bobby spread Kyle's legs and kissed his thigh before moving up. He slipped his own pants off and kissed Kyle.

He took both their dicks in his hand and started stroking. The friction alone almost made Kyle come undone.

"Bobby oh my god" Kyle threw his head back into the pillow. Bobby smirked and attacked his neck. Trying his best not to leave any marks. He scraped his tongue down Kyle's throat, causing him to whimper even louder.

Kyle bucked his hips again and moaned when Bobby ran his thumb over their slits. Their pre-cum quickly becoming the perfect lube. Kyle brought his hands up to Bobby's hair, trying to pull at it. Wanting to be closer. Bobby sped his hand up and thrusted his hips a bit

"I'm not gonna last long" Bobby let out a loud raspy moan and dropped his head into Kyle's neck.

"It's okay. Let it go" They both bucked up one last time and that was it. Their orgasms swept right through them.. Spurting onto Bobby's hand and some got on Kyle's stomach. Making a complete mess. Bobby fell on top of Kyle, their breathing uneven and shaky.

"Oh my god" Kyle mumbled into Bobby's shoulder.

"Do you..regret that?" Bobby whispered. Moving his arms to get up, but Kyle stopped him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Bobby's eyes widened as he was pulled down.

Kyle mumbled something under his breath and placed soft kisses on his shoulder, slowly making his way to his mouth.

"We still have a few hours" he nibbled on Bobby's bottom lip.

"Sleep. You look tired" Bobby ran his hands down Kyle's sides, causing him to shiver.

Kyle closed his eyes and sighed as Bobby rolled off the bed and laid beside him. "I'll wake you up in a bit" Bobby said quietly, and got up to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself off before walking over to Kyle and cleaning his belly off.

He threw it on the floor and got back into bed. Kyle immediately threw his arms around Bobby's body. It didn't take long for Kyle to fall asleep. Soft snores filled the room. Bobby slowly but surely fell into a peaceful slumber. His thoughts filled with nothing but Kyle and what had just happened between them.

 _ **Cause everyone needs some reDRagon love in their life ;)**_

 _ **but Yay! There we go! I'm actually so proud of myself for writing this because i've been trying so hard to do something for these two! If you enjoyed, let me know! Thank you!**_


End file.
